A New Beginning
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Gibbs thinks about Ziva and how they never acted on their feelings for each other before she left. The little voice inside his head is having issues, I suppose :) ZIBBS Rated M for some small instances of language, but other than that pretty fluffy so far.


A/N: Okay, let's just start this with an apology. I'm so very sorry that I haven't really written anything in so long. Some things in my life kinda changed quite a bit and I had to figure out some stuff... Got a part time job almost two years ago, dropped out of uni this summer (long story. I'm very happy with this decision though), some colleagues of mine decided I'm not so bad (apparently) so now I have a social life... who'd have figured?!

Anyway... I've been having trouble finding time to write and I've also been a bad fangirl, so I'm pretty much not caught up on really anything. I should be fully caught up on NCIS, but that doesn't really matter, because my lovely Ziva isn't around anymore and that's just not okay... I like Ellie, but I miss Ziver like hell.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

A New Beginning.

It was a dark, stormy night in Washington DC. The streets were mostly empty, as the storms had already been lasting a few days and everyone had gotten accustomed to getting home as quickly as possible to avoid getting caught by rain, or even worse – lightening.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs might have been the only person that night, who had chosen to go for a walk in the rain. The rain relaxed him. Storms reminded him that there were still things in the world that could not be controlled. Things that scared many people, confused some and fascinated others. Ziva was like that, too.

 _What are you doing, Jethro? You took this walk to clear your head! You're trying to get rid of the thoughts of her, the memories, the damn fantasies! Just, don't even!_

Right. Sure. Where were we? Rain.

Gibbs was soaking wet by now and the constant rain felt like he was taking a giant cold shower. Last summer, he and Ziva had gone running every morning, no matter what the weather was. He remembered one specific instance where the two of them were caught in a thunder storm like this one and their clothes were stuck to their bodies by the time they reached the nearest gazebo in the park they used to go to. It would have been the most interesting picture, if people had walked past and seen them awkwardly wringing out their shirts without taking them off, avoiding each others gazes like two teenagers who were secretly horny for each other. And they were – they both knew it – but they also weren't teenagers anymore and they had their duties.

 _Boohoo, being an adult is hard! You can't fuck your subordinate whenever you want to, or really ever... It's not like you're an attractive middle-aged man who could have basically anyone he wanted. No, you neeeeed to be horny for hot, young Israeli ninjas... Seriously, Jethro..._

Cold shower. Right. Nevermind.

She's left months ago. There was no point in looking back and imagining what it would have been like if they had given in to whatever they were feeling. They had never talked about their feelings for one another, but they were neither stupid nor blind.

Gibbs knew Ziva had no interest in Tony and she knew he never really cared about Hollis or any of the others. The two of them had gotten very good at hiding their emotions from everyone around them, but they were, after all, the best investigators on the team. Of course they noticed that the other one felt the same way – how could they not. But feelings were only feelings. Both of them had learned a long, long time ago that feelings should never be allowed to take control of their lives. That could have been deadly in too many situations.

 _Okay, now you're just being overly dramatic. It's not like it would have killed you to fuck her! Wouldn't have killed her, either – you're not THAT young anymore. But let's face it, it couldn't have ended well for either of you. You could have lost your job and she could have been sent back to Israel... not that that would make much of a difference now. Why DIDN'T you fuck her when you found out she was leaving? It's not like you didn't have a chance..._

Really now? Not even trying to stop the thoughts anymore?

 _Hey, whose subconscious am I? Stop me at any point, go ahead!_

His stormy late-night walk was nearing an end as he walked up his driveway. Had he left the lights on in the basement? He never does that.

Walking into his front door, he was prepared for anything but this. A familiar smell filled his senses – salad. Only one person had ever made a damn salad in his house and it had been the best salad he had ever had before. A salad to thank him for getting her out of Somalia. A salad to ask him, if he would go running with her every morning until she wasn't too scared to go alone anymore. A salad to start a beautiful friendship, built on a foundation of repressed love.

'Is your shower broken, Gibbs? Or is there any other reason why you would be walking in this kind of rain for two hours?'

His jaw dropped as he walked into his living room and saw her sitting on his couch, wearing one of his old NIS shirts and holding a jar of bourbon.

'I got caught in the rain on my way here. I hope it is okay that I have taken one of your shirts, yes?'

'Ziver, why... what are you doing here?'

'I have been back in DC for two weeks now. The FBI offered me a position and I think I am going to take it. I could not handle being away anymore. Israel somehow does not feel like home anymore. This place does.'

 _Wait, is she talking about DC or your house?! Oh my god! Jethro, say something! Tell her how happy you are to see her! Tell her to take off that shirt! Wait, I'm supposed to be against this, right?_

Ziva had stood up from her place on the couch and walked over towards him as he was seemingly contemplating what to do or say next. He looked so cute when he was flustered.

She stepped closer to him – his eyes never left hers.

She licked her lips – okay, now his eyes left hers for a moment. _Oops_

She put her left hand on his arm while her right hand rested firmly on his cheek – it was his turn to lick his lips, and the tip of her thumb. _Where is that cold shower when you need one?_

She leaned up and slowly let her lips slide over his, the taste of bourbon and the best salad he had ever had rushed through his senses. His hands found a home on her waist, drawing her closer until his clothes weren't the only wet ones anymore and the two of them were closer to each other than ever before.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

 _Wait – do we have to thank Fornell for this?_

A/N: Not entirely sure what I just did here... Started writing and ended up here somehow... Aaaanyway.

Is this a One-Shot? Should it be more? I can't promise anything, but would you like to technically read more? I hope I'll have some more time to write in the future...


End file.
